


Snow

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny Quest you are so dead she yelled....'It was just some snow.' he said.....While the dads are away the kids will play. JJHR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jonny Quest you are so dead!" Jessie hollered. Race and Benton just looked at each other when Jonny came running through the living room followed closely by a very wet, very angry Jessie.

"It was just some snow!" He said defensively.

"Some snow? Try a pile of snow!" Jessie yelled.

"Jonny." Benton said with warning.

"She started it. If she would have just left me alone I wouldn't have had to push her in the snow." Jonny said pointing at Jessie.

"How mature." She said just before sneezing.

"Ponchita go dry off before you get sick."

"I will after I kill Jonny." She stated. She looked at her father who in return gave her a stern look. "Fine you win I'm going. But I didn't do anything to him." She said her voice fading as she walked up the stairs.

"What happened Jonny?" Benton asked.

\-------

"Ponchita? Time for dinner." Race said lightly tapping on her bedroom door. When he got no answer he peeked in her room only to find her asleep on her bed. He walked over to her and gently woke her up. "Jessie. Time to eat Ponchita." He said.

"I'm too tired to eat. I have a headache." She said before burring her head in her pillow. Race felt her forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Come on you need to eat."

Jessie sat up in bed, "Fine." Race laughed at his daughter's stubbornness. The two walked down to the kitchen to join Jonny and Benton at the table.

"How do you feel Jessie?" Benton asked noticing her pale complexion.

"Just tired." She said giving everyone a small smile.

\-------

Jessie awoke to footsteps on the stairs. Slowly she got out of bed and followed the sound till she found her father loading up the jeep. "Where are you going dad?" She asked.

"Well do to the storm that's coming in we have to leave tonight for Benton's conference instead of tomorrow. "I've got to finish loading the jeep. You go back to sleep. I love you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She replied before heading upstairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want to do Jess?" Jonny asked. It had been two days since Race and Benton left and the two kids were stuck inside with a raging snowstorm outside. Jonny looked beside him and realized Jessie was asleep. "Oh good. I'm talking to myself." He said out loud. Jonny stared at Jessie thinking 'gosh she's beautiful. I wonder if she'd consider dating me. Would Race kill me? How do I tell her I love her?'

\-------

When Jessie woke up she was vaguely aware of someone's arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head only to find her and Jonny lying on the couch cuddling. 'Mmm…I want to wake up like this forever.' She thought to herself allowing her body to press against his.

"Stay with me." He whispered.

"Always." She whispered back. Without thinking she brushed her lips against his. 'Am I dreaming? If I am I never want to wake up.' She thought to herself as her and Jonny kissed. When they parted Jonny unconsciously pulled Jessie as close to him as she could get. Jessie rested her head on his chest and fell back asleep.

\-------

Both teens awoke sometime later to a large 'BOOM!' outside. The first thing they noticed was the power had gone out. The second thing they noticed was their position on the couch. Jessie was wrapped up in Jonny's arms. 'I wish everyday could be like this.' Jonny thought to himself. "We should um…..look for…flashlights." He finally said not being able to think straight with Jessie pressed against him. Jessie and Jonny climbed off the couch, Jonny in search of flashlights and candles, and Jessie in search of blankets. When Jessie got back downstairs she saw the living room glowing by candlelight and by the light in the fireplace.

Jonny sat staring into the fire thinking 'I should just tell her how I feel. Jessie I love you. No that won't work. It has to be something good.' Jonny was jerked out of his thoughts as Jessie's hand brushed his leg as she sat next to him. Jessie smiled at Jonny.

"Hey hotshot." She said.

"Hi ace."

Jessie and Jonny sat in front of the fireplace thinking about each other hoping the other didn't notice the secret looks they were giving each other.

"This storm is pretty bad." Jessie commented.

"Yea. It's all right. We've got enough food to last us a while in the house we won't need to go anywhere." Jonny comforted Jessie.

"Let's play a game." She said.

"What game?"

"Um….wait a minute." Jessie took off to the kitchen and came back with a case of beer. "We'll play 'I Never'." She said placing the beers in front of herself and Jonny.

"Ok." He said as they opened their cans.

"You go first." She said.

"I never skinny dipped in the pool." Jonny said as he watched Jessie turn red as she drank her first sip.

"I never shoved someone in a pile of snow." She said as he drank.

"No fair that was like three days ago." He whined as She just smiled at him. "I never had sex." They both drank to that one.

"I never kissed a girl." Jonny gave her an irritated look but took his sip anyway. The game continued on till they had finished their beer. By then they had found out a lot about each other including how far they each went with their ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends, who skinny dips all the time and anywhere, and who has stripped in public.

"Truth or dare?" Jonny asked.

"Truth." Jessie said.

"I love you." Jonny said slurring his speech a little bit.

"What?" Jessie said snapping back to reality.

'Shit I wasn't supposed to say that!' Jonny thought to himself. 'O well now I have to go with it.' "What I meant was….."

"I love you too." Jessie said. Before Jonny could respond Jessie kissed him. Jonny put his arms around her as Jessie wrapped hers around his neck. His tongue licked her lips asking for permission to enter, which was immediately granted. The two pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Jess." He said cupping her cheek in his hand. The two stumbled backward to the couch. Jessie lied down and pulled Jonny on top of her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you." She said before capturing his mouth with hers. As the fire died Jessie and Jonny's passion grew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jonny and Jessie sat watching a movie. Just as Meg Ryan started to discuss cheese Jessie's phone rang.

"Hello….hi dad….yea….ok…..love you too….bye." Jessie turned to Jonny. "That was my dad. They will be home in about an hour they just landed at the airport." She said. Jonny pulled Jessie into a hug.

"What are we going to tell our dads?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said tilting her head to meet his. "We only have less than an hour. We can't start this again." She said as Jonny's hand caressed her chest.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." She said taking his mouth again. Jonny pressed himself against Jessie getting her to moan. "Come on." She said taking his hand and pulling him behind her. They made it all the way to the top of the stairs when the front door swung open and Race and Benton walked in.

"Kids! We're back." Race called.

"I wonder where they are at." Benton said. "Probably in Questworld."

Jonny and Jessie stood at the top of the stairs kissing each other.

"Jonny our dad's could walk up these steps any minute." Jessie said.

"Come on." He said pulling her into his room and locking the door. Jessie lay on his bed. "I love you." He said climbing on top of her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss when they heard someone knock at the door.

"Jonny? Why is your door locked?" Benton asked. Jonny and Jessie looked at each other in fright. Jessie hid in the corner while Jonny opened his bedroom door.

"Hey pop what's up?"

\-------

"Jonny." Jessie whispered shaking his shoulder.

"What?" He asked sounding irritated.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" She asked. Jonny rolled over to let Jessie in his bed. "I love you." She said kissing him lightly.

"I love you." He said taking her in his arms. Jessie laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The two stayed like that for the whole night and that was the same position their fathers found them in the next morning.

**Fade to Black**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own TRA:JQ. I live for reviews!


End file.
